Big Party Plus Lots o'Anime Equals House Implosion
by Tigress of the Moon
Summary: This is THE anime crossover! (Dragon Knights, Outlaw Star, Sailor Moon, Escaflowne, Ranma ) TWENTY different anime series with multiple characters from each one. I just love birthday parties...But just remember, BEWARE OF THE NYA-NYAS!!...(PLEASE R&R!!!)
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Disclaimer & A/N: This is the ULTIMATE crossover!! There will be OVER 20 DIFFERENT anime/manga series represented in this fanfic, and the sad thing is, is that I don't own any of them. So don't sue me!! Besides, you won't get much anyway. The only thing I own is the Nya-Nyas, and you'll find out what those are soon enough!!   
  
Another note: * * mean manga sound effects. reveal hidden thoughts. ' ' are used for things that speak through signs (ex. Fire). ~ means same chapter, different location. * signals end of the chapter. ( ) are side notes (most of the time)  
Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Chapter 1: The Invitation  
Dear ________:  
  
You are cordially invited to the celebration of Ms. Tigress of the Moon's sixteenth birthday party. There will be FREE food as well as plenty of games. Gambling is also allowed. Humans, demi-humans, elves, faries, Draconians, Gaeans, Saiyans, Dragon Tribe members, vampires, chobits, clones, hybrids, androids, as well as Yokai will be there, so be prepared. "Good guys" and "Bad guys" will also be at the party. No Mechs of any kind are allowed (ex. Guymelefs, including Escaflowne, and Mobile Suits, including Gundams, etc.) as well as Hardsuits. All animals, ESPECIALLY dragons MUST be kept in their chibi form!! All animals that can transform into weapons (including spaceships) must also stay in their animal form. All weapons must be handed over to an offical at the door before you enter the party, you will get them back once you leave. (ex. All swords, daggers, blasters, guns, bombs, granades, wooden stakes, bows and arrows, etc.) Although for some, I'm sure we can make as exception. I eagerly await your response!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Tigress of the Moon  
P.S.: Beware of the Nya-nyas!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did she say there was going to be FREE food??!!" said Thatz.  
  
"AND demons??!!" Rath said as he and Thatz both eager loomed over the letter, each gripping one side, pulling it to the point of almost tearing it in half.   
  
Behind them, Rune sweatdropped. "We don't even know who this, 'Tigress of the Moon,' is you guys!"   
  
'Too late.' Fire's small sign read. Rath and Thatz were already skipping and singing their way to the address on the invitation. 'My master scares me.'  
  
"I know Fire. He scares me to." After a deep sigh, Rune proceeded to follow both singing lunatics toward this 'Tigress of the Moon's' house, whoever that was. "I wonder what Nya-Nya's are..." Rune said to himself as he re-read the card.  
  
"I hope they're demons!" sung Rath.  
  
"I wonder if you can eat them...," said Thatz.  
  
A shaking Rune began to pull his sword from its sheath.  
  
"Ahh!..Calm down Rune! Put the sword down/away!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allen Schezar casually tore upon the side of the envelope and watched the small card floated down into his lap. With a casual flick of his wrist he flipped up the top of the card.  
  
"An invitation?" Allen said aloud to himself as his eyes skimmed the card in a look of wonder and surprise.  
  
"Huh?" said Millerna. She had heard part of what Allen had said, considering she had been dusting the mantle on the other side of the room. She knew she didn't half to, but she was going insane with bordom. Ever since Hitomi left...  
  
"Why don't we go!!" she suddenly found herself saying in a giddy, childish voice.   
  
Allen looked up at her and smiled. "I don't see why not."  
  
He watched her smile spread ear to ear and couldn't stop himself from grinning in response.  
  
The last thing he saw was her racing out of the room saying, "I have to get ready! What am I going to wear?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan held the envelope adressed to him and arm's length in front of him. "Tigress of the Moon, eh? Never heard of her."  
  
"Open it, Gohan!" He heard his 10 year old, younger brother Goten plea.   
  
"Okay, okay," he said as he slid his finger into the opening in the top and slid his finger across in a quick, slicing motion. He casually plucked the card out and held it out for both of them to see. He scanned it quickly, and was about to throw it in the trash, when Goten started shouting.  
  
"Let's go, Gohan! Let's go! It says there's gonna be FREE food!!"  
  
"Hmm?" They both heard from the other side of the living room. Their sleeping father's eyes had shot wide open.  
  
"Food? Cool. I'll come too."  
  
Gohan glared at his younger brother. Goten casually scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Heh...Heh, heh...Oops?"  
  
Gohan dropped his forehead into his hand. "Now we have no choice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuu was about to throw the unopened envelope in the trash, thnking it nothing more that one of the many letters of junk mail he received from his many girl friends-aka stalkers-at school, when Miki ripped it out of his hand and tore it open.  
  
"Cool, looks fun." She said to herself as she read it over. "Let's go," she said as she looked at Yuu.  
  
Yuu smiled. "Why not?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back at Tigress of the Moon's residence....  
  
"Hey, Jess!"  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"How many people did you invite to your birthday party this year?"  
  
Sweatdropping, she desperately looked inside her head for an answer. Something ingenious..."Well, 16 is a really big year."  
  
"Mm-hm," was the response she got from the woman washing the dishes.  
  
"So I figured I'd invite a couple more people than last year," she blurted out from her position on the stairs.   
  
"Jessica! Stop leaning on the railing!! I told you a million times....!" She quickly stood up, and almost hit her head on the ceiling. Thank you, Dad..  
  
"So, about 9 people? Considering it IS a SLEEPOVER."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mom. We'll behave much better than last year!"  
  
"Last year there was only 6 of you, and you nearly destoyed the basement!" She shot a glance at Jess/Tigress of the Moon from over her shoulder.  
  
"I promise we won't have cake this year! I swear!"  
  
"We still haven't got it out of the rug from LAST year!"  
  
"Don't worry! I promise I'll be good! I swear it! I swear it on...on...my cat!" Tigress said as she plucked her cat off the stair and held it dangling over the floor on the other side of the railing so her Mom could get a good look at it.  
  
She stopped washing the dishes for a moment and glared at her and the poor cat... Analyzing... Finally, the deep furrows in her forhead went smooth as she sighed. "Fine. Just be good."  
  
"Thank you Mommy! I love you!" She cried as she ran up the rest of the stairs.  
  
"You only say that when you want something!!" her mother yelled up after her.  
  
"I love you!!"  
  
"Okay, now I'm worried..."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well? What did ya think? Please R&R!! I PROMISE!! This will be great!! Oh, and below is a list of all the seriesI will be using in this fanfic! Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R! Thanx! Jaa, mata!  
  
Ayashi no Ceres/Ceres Celestial Legend   
Blue Gender (possibly)  
Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040  
Card Captors  
Chobits  
Cowboy Bebop  
Dragon Ball Z   
Dragon Ball GT   
Dragon Knights   
Escaflowne   
Fushigi Yuugi   
Gundam Wing   
Inuyasha   
Love Hina (possibly)  
Marmalade Boy   
Mars   
Outlaw Star   
Pilot Candidate (possibly)  
Princess Mononoke  
Ranma 1/2   
Real Bout High School (possibly)  
Rurouni Kenshin (possibly)  
Sailor Moon  
Tenchi Muyo   
Vampire Hunter D (possibly)  
Yu Yu Hakusho 


	2. Chapter 2: Day of Arrival

Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own any of the 20+ anime series involved in this fanfic!! The story setup IS my own, though, and don't even THINK about taking the Nya-Nyas!! They are MINE!!!!!  
  
Another note (same as last chapter): * * mean manga sound effects. reveal hidden thoughts. ' ' are used for things that speak through signs (ex. Fire). ~ means same chapter, different location. * signals end of the chapter. ( ) are side notes (most of the time)  
Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Chapter 2: The Day of Arrival  
"Where is Washu?..Where is she...," Tigress of the Moon found herself mumbling one hour before the party was supposed to start. "I told her to get here early! I need her to fix that alternate demension portal over the entrance to my basement! I can't fit over a hundred people in my REAL one..."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing her to jump about a foot up in the air in shock as it jutted her out of her trance. "Finally!" she said with a sigh as she hurried to the front door, only to open it and find that no one was there.  
  
She scratched her head for a second, wondering why the doorbell went off. After a few moments she deemed the incident a joke preformed on her by the local gang of door-bell-ditchers.   
  
"Loosers!" she yelled out the front door before she slammed it, the sound echoing throughout her house and off the hill in front of it. "Heh, heh...Oops," she said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Jess! What did I tell you about....!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!....I know! I know...It's was just that..."  
  
*Ding, dong*  
  
"What the hell!" she opened the hall door and proceeded to throw open the front when she heard knocking coming from the area of the basement door.   
  
"Jessica! Watch your...!" Came the voice of an angry parent from the top of the stairs.  
  
"I know!! And how many times do I have to tell you! My name is Tigress of the Moon!"  
  
"Under my roof, your name is Jessica! If you keep this up, I won't let you watch any more of that Jap Crap!!"  
  
"Shut up! This is my fanfic!! So you know what? You don't exist!"  
  
"WHAT??!! You can't do that!! I'm your..." *Pop*  
  
"Well! That takes care of that! That'll show you for messing with MY fanfic!...Neii," she said as she stuck out her tounge at the empty stairwell. "Now, about that..."  
  
*Knock, knock, knock*  
  
"Hold on! Hold on!...Sheesh..."  
  
As she threw open the door she was greeted by a smiling Washu.  
  
"Hello! What took you so long?"  
  
"Huh?" I wasn't expecting this...  
  
"I finished the dimension and the portal over two hours ago!!"  
  
"But, what about...?" As she pointed at the door.  
  
"Oh! That! I made it so that when someone steps onto your top step they get transported into the basement...Your new basement, anyways."  
  
"So you got the new dimension up?" Tigress of the Moon asked with stars in her eyes.   
  
"Yup. It's all done. Sasami and Ayeka are putting up the decorations and..." But her air supply was cut off as Tigress of the Moon embraced he in a tight, bear hug.   
  
"Thank you! Thanks so much!"  
  
"Air..."  
  
"I can't thank you enough!"  
  
"Need....air..."  
  
"Huh?" By the time Tigress of the Moon released her steal-like grip, Washu was blue in the face with spirls for eyes.  
  
"Oops...guess I was a little TOO enthusiastic." *sweatdrop*  
  
Tigress of the Moon started waving a fan she pulled out of nowhere at Washu to help her regain consciousness. It worked. I hope I didn't kill any of her brian cells... *true tragety*  
  
"Huh? Wha...? Oh yeah! And they're setting up some games."  
  
"Games?...Like what?"  
  
"Like pin the nose on Nakago."  
  
"Cool! Sounds like fun!"  
  
"Well, he isn't very happy..."  
  
"That's okay. He'll be fine. Mistukake's coming."  
  
"K. And there's a never ending supply of pizzas, as well as a popcorn and cotten candy machine. And there's cof-"  
  
Washu knew she had made a mistake as she watched Tigress of the Moon's eyes grow and sparkle. "Coffee? There's COFFEE!!!! COFFEEEEE!!!! YAAAAAYY!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, no," Washu mumbled to herself. "Moving on...There's also a bowling ally and dart games, as well as a mini casino and bar."  
  
"Cool!" Tigress of the Moon was almost in comatose. The fact of actually getting to have coffee was a little too much for her. The delicious substance had been banned for years, so any time she could get away with having the wonderful caffinated beverage she took full advantage of it.  
  
"Oh, and there's slushy machines too."  
  
"I think I just died and went to heaven..."  
  
All of the sudden, the door bell range, and Tigress of the Moon heard the popping sound of the guests being transported to the underground haven.   
  
"What IS this place?" she heard a voice she knew all too well say.   
  
"Tasuki-chan!!! I really AM in heaven!!" She yelled as she nearly fell down the stairs in her rush to greet her idle.  
  
"Oh well. I guess I should probably tell her at some point that in order to get out of here she has to go through the portal that leads to the front of the house. I have to close this one so her parents can't get down here. That would be, well, 'the end of the existance of all life,' as Tigress of the Moon put it, anyway."  
  
With her computer she pulled from spandex-space, she typed in the needed formulas and watched as the portal shrank to a blank wall.   
  
"Let's get this party started!!" She heard the birthday girl yell from the alternate-basement dimension.  
  
Washu sighed. "Well, this should be interesting."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well?? How was it??!! The party actually gets started in the next chapter!! That's when the fun really begins!! The Dragon Knights will be arriving, as well as Miaka and Tamahome, along with the Seiryu Seishi, Kira and Rei, and Yuu and Miki. Don't foget about Ryoko and Tenchi!! Did I mention the endless supply of sake??...Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens, won't you!! And in order to that, you must review!!! REVIEW!! I need to know!!! Thanx! And Always remember, beware of the Nya-Nyas!!!... 


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Get This Party Started

Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Disclaimer & A/N: I don't own anything!!! Okay, that's not true. I just don't own any of these anime series... I really want to!! And one day, if I win the lotto, I might!! But as of now, I don't own them. So don't sue me! I own the Nya-Nyas, and the world inside my head, and this pointless plotline. But, anyways, ENJOY!!!  
  
Another note (same as last TWO chapters..[if you don't have it by now...]): * * mean manga sound effects. reveal hidden thoughts. ' ' are used for things that speak through signs (ex. Fire). ~ means same chapter, different location. * signals end of the chapter. ( ) are side notes (most of the time)  
Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Chapter 3: Let's Get This Party Started!!!/And So It Began...  
"Yes!! Food!" Both Miaka and Rath cried simultaneously as they raced toward one of the ceiling-high stacks of everything-you-could-possibly-imagine-on-a-pizza pizzas. They obviously didn't care as they both gobbled down a peanutbutter and anchovie pizza apiece while everyone else shuddered. Everyone except Usagi, who ran over to join them.  
  
Rath, on the other hand, was looking for demons. Unfortuantely, because there was so many people of mixed blood, or blood that didn't seem wuite human or demonic, he was going insane. The first person he walked up to ask assistance of with his problem wasn't quite as helpful as he wished. Then again, his approach WAS just a LITTLE off.  
  
"Hey, you! Over there! The girl with the blue spikey hair!" He said as he approached her. "Are you a demon?" he asked, with his sword pointed at her neck, a mischevious smile on his face.  
  
Ryoko smiled right back. "I have no idea what you're talking about." As she flew over his head and walked towad the bar. "I'm just your average space pirate."  
  
"What? Space pirate?" Came a male voice from across the room. A man with bright red hair and two scars under his left eye threw himself into the small space between Ryoko and the bar.  
  
"So, you're a space pirate, eh?"   
  
Ryoko shot him an infuriated, yet casual glance. "Yeah? So what."   
  
Gene took out his blaster and pointed it a couple inches away from her face. "I'm sure I could get a pretty penny for you if I captured you."  
  
"Key word there being 'if,' baka-yaro.," as she held up her hand, the blaster then some-what explode in Gene's hand.   
  
"Whw-what the..?" As he stared at his favorite, now extremely broken, weapon.  
  
Ryoko casually walked around him.   
  
"Hey!" he called back over his shoulder at a Ryoko who had already succeeded in swallowing three cups of sake.   
  
"Yeah? What?!"  
  
"Do you have any idea how much these things cost? They're so rare it's not even funny! And...Hey! What are you?"  
  
"Ohh...How interesting. I think I can fix it," Washu said as she ripped it out of his hands. "Thanks!" She yelled back over her shoulder as she disappeared into a portal that disappeared as fast as it had appeared.  
  
"Wha? What the heck?!"  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it. Why don't you come have some drinks. You'll get it back eventually."   
  
Gene shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Sure! Why not! I don't really have much else to do..."  
  
"Good. Here. Some sake a day keep the troubles away!" An already drink Ryoko barely made out as she handed a cup of sake to Gene.  
  
Gene took it and smiled, then threw his head back and swallowed it in one gulp.  
  
Loosing interest, Rath decides to move on to his next victim.   
  
That guy with dog ears has just GOT to be a demon!...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 minutes later, half the pizzas are gone, the popcorn machine has been raided and Miaka, Thatz, and Usagi are all covered in cotten candy, which they have decided to pick off one another and eat. No good in wasting good cotten candy!!...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the "Pin the Nose on the Nakago" Game...  
  
A very unhappy Nakago is watching most of the Suzaku Seishi as well as some of his own place his nose on random parts of his face, thanks to the spell Chichiri cast and some new medical devices Washu had ingeniously thought up.  
  
"Idiots! You KNOW my nose doesn't go there!!"  
  
"I don't know, Nakago. Looks like a good look for you," Tamahome said as he stepped back to admire the new location of Nakago's nose. Upside down, in the middle of his forehead.   
  
So far, it had been placed on both eyes, his neck, eyebrows, lips, ears, top of head, hotizontally, vertically, upsidedown, and backwards, virtually everywhere on his face.   
  
After two hours of this, Nakago was getting just SLIGHTLY annoyed.  
  
"Quit it!! This isn't funny!! You're not even using the blindfold anymore!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Tasuki said, as he walked by the game, desperately trying to avoid the now caffine-high Tigress of the Moon. "At least they're just been sticking to your face! Be glad they haven't..."  
  
Nakago stared as Tasuki with a glare that looked like it could freeze fire. Everyone else, on the other hand, was mischeviously looking at Nakago.  
  
"I'm next!" said Suboshi. "And I know right where to put it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time, near the bowling alley....  
  
"Here Tasuki, Tasuki, Tasuki! I'm a Te-ssen!...*sigh* Dammit! It's not working!" As Tigress of the Moon was about to sit down, she noticed Duo playing in one of the lanes. Her eyes tripled three times their normal size and little hearts started to show in them, and the space around her head.  
  
Duo glanced in her direction too late. She was almost on top of him by the time he noticed her.  
  
"Shinigami!! You're my hero!!"  
  
"Umm...K?" Duo glanced nervously around him, looking for anywhere to hide. There was no such place. Sweatdropping, he looked at Tigress of the Moon. "Hello...How are you?"  
  
"I'm good!" She nearly yelled, stars in her eyes. "And you?"   
  
"Um...I'm okay. Thanks," He said with a smile.  
  
"Duo! I know the length of your braid!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I know the length of your braid!!"  
  
"Are you an otaku (person obsessed with anime)?"  
  
"No...Whatever gave you that idea?" Tigress of the Moon was suddenly dressed in her "I love Duo. Shinigami is my only God" shirt, clutching her miniature model of Deathscythe and her hair has grown another foot and is in a braid that is an exact replica of Duo's.  
  
"Oro..."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a flash of purple and aqua blue. "Harry?"  
  
"Huh?" Duo looks behind him to see a young man in his late teens or early twenties trying desperately to convince a lady of around the same age about something. He was wearing a beige-tan vest, a black tank top and purple pants with a bow in his long, aqua-blue hair to match.  
  
He turned around to ask Tigress of the Moon who it was, but she was already running over to the two and throwing herself between them.  
  
Duo sighed and continued with his game of bowling.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere, watching from the rafters....  
  
"Nya?" =^o.o^=  
"Nya." =^-.-^=  
"Nyaa!!" =^^.^^=  
"Nyaa!!" =^^.^^=  
"Nya." =^-.-^= *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Priss suddenly looked up at the ceiling, the hairs in the back of her neck standing on end.   
  
When Nene looked over at Priss after her converstaion with Macky was finished, her smile faded from that of joy to a frown of concern. "What is is Priss?" She asked as she walked over to her concerned-looking friend.  
  
"Not sure. I just have this creepy feeling that we're being watched."  
  
"Watched? By who?"  
  
For a split second they both saw red eyes glowing in the darkness of the ceiling overhead. Nene gasped and Priss took a step back.  
  
"What was that?" asked Nene. "A Boomer?"  
  
"No. Not a Boomer. I don't know what it is. It doesn't seem evil..Just...Well, don't know. Come on, let's go find Sylia and tell her what we saw."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell the coordinator of the party? Tigress of the Moon? She specifically mentioned in the inventation that we couldn't bring our Hardsuits."  
  
"Don't worry about it Nene. Whatever those things are...I'm sure they're nothing to worry about." Nene and Priss both turned away from the rafters to go find Sylia, right as the small, furry creature jumped down from its hiding place.   
  
"Nya?" It said, as it cocked it's head to one side. "Nya." With that, it walked toward a chomping Usagi and sat by her foot, eyeing the chicken she held in her hand.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: NYA!!!! Well, that's it for this chapter! Please review!! I need to know how it's coming out!!! I'll even give you the next couple of chapter titles!! Chapter 4: Nya!!, Chapter 5: And Now! It's Time For!...Spin the Bottle!! C'ya next chap! Jaa!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Nya!

Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Disclaimer & A/N: I don't own 20 anime series!! I don't own any anime series!! *sniffle, sniffle* But I can always dream, right? Also, in upcoming chapters, expect random guest appearances by other characters.  
  
Another note: If you can't remember what the different marks mean, please refer to those of previous chapters. That goes for this one on. Thanks!  
Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Chapter 4: Nya!  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi screamed as a three-tailed creature that looked like a cross between a fire-cat (ex. Kirara) and fox yokai put both its front paws on her thigh to support itself as it took a huge bit out of her chicken leg.  
  
"Hey! Let go of my food!"   
  
The creature jumped backwards about five feet and then looked back at Usagi, it's head tilted to one side with a quizzcal, curious expression on its face. "Nya?"  
  
Rei Hino, along with Minako and Makoto ran towards the sreaming rabbit.   
  
"What's your problem, Odango-atama (Dumpling-head)?" Rei said when she was within 20 feet of her-she assumed scared-friend.  
  
"What IS that thing?" Usagi gestured toward the kitsune-neko (fox-cat) with her half-eaten chicken leg. "It tried stealing my food."  
  
"She sounds like Thatz," Rune mumbled to himself. Rei smiled, still looking at the some-what scared, some-what angry Usagi.  
  
"I'd be scared if I was you too, usagi (usagi is Japanese for "rabbit"). It just might eat you, considering foxes and cats generally think that rabbits make delicious dinners."  
  
Usagi blushed red with anger and embaressment as she searched for the owner of the obnoxious voice. Her eyes landed upon Malacite.  
  
"Eww. Who invited you, scumbag?"  
  
"Tigress, of course." He said, casually tossing his invitation in Usagi's direction with a flick of his wrist, using his free hand to toss some loose, silvery hair over his shoulder  
  
Usagi somehow managed to catch it and after reading to who it was adressed to, realized he was an actual guest at the party. Figures, She thought to herself.  
  
"Besides," Malacite said, as he casually approached the curious creature. "These things are almost perfectly harmless. I heard Washu and Tigress talking about them earlier, although I can't seem to remember what their only flaw was..."  
  
He said as he bent down to pet the kitsune-neko that looked up at him lovingly.   
  
"Silly girl," he said, as he picked up the three-tailed yokai and placed it on his shoulder. "Afraid of a mere fox-cat. Poor rabbit was probably afraid she was going to be eatten," he said with a sly grin as he walked away from the Sailor Twit, smuggly laughing to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi's face was still red as she watched the man walk away.  
  
"I wonder what the flaw is...," Jupiter asked outloud, more for herself than anyone else.  
  
"Yeah. You can't help but wonder," Rei added.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," came a voice from overhead.  
  
They all looked up to see Washu sticking her head out from a portal by the ceiling.   
  
She had a huge grin on her face. "He'll find out soon enough. Trust me. Right now," she said, as she reached back into the portal, diappearing for a moment. "I have to give this to a young fellow at the bar." She hopped out holding a large, gold coloured gun. "I hope he likes my adjustments."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Towards the other side of the alternate-basement dimesnion, between the bowling alleys and the mini-casino, the Tigress is stalking her new prey....Harry McDougal...  
  
Before he knew what was going on, Harry looked down to see a young, teenage girl, somewhat resembling a tigress (what with her cat ears and tail) looking up at him with large, sparkling eyes.  
  
"Um...Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your biggest fan!"  
  
Harry made a face of surprise and then of annoyance. "Listen, I'm in the middle of something right now. I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone else."  
  
"Listen, Harry. I'm really sorry, but...," Melfina shot a glance over her shoulder at the other side of the room, where Gene and Ryoko were sitting at the bar, arms around each other, sake cups swaying back and forth in the air, singing. "I...I'm sorry." Melfina bowed her head down in respect, and then quickly scampered away towards the other side of the large room.  
  
Harry sighed and slumped down onto a stool in front of one of the slot machines, his eyes glazing over.  
  
Tigress sat down next to him. "Forget about her," she said. Harry looked up to find her eyes on Gene and Melfina, a sorrowful look in her eyes. She smiled and looked over at Harry, "If she likes big, smelly, drunk idiots, who're obsessed wiht firearms, then she's not the person for you. I, on the other hand..."  
  
Harry backed up a bit until he was about to slid off his seat. He had a look of some-what near horror in his eyes. Tigress of the Moon was leaning towards him, nearly purring.  
  
"Umm...Err...Wow, those cheese puffs look really good. I...I think I'll go try one. Bye! S-see you later!" Harry McDougal nearly threw his stool into the machine as he ran away from the crazed fangirl.  
  
Tigress of the Moon sighed. *abandoned once again* "I have to find someone else to torture now!" *sniffle, sniffle* All of a sudden, her ears twitched, she turned in the direction of the sound to see no one other than Shawn Ashmore!! (Note: He plays Iceman in the X-men movie, and Jake in the series Animorphs, and he was also on the TV series In a Heartbeat and...Okay, I'm not too obsessed....Really...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Newly arrived at the portal was a very confused looking boy with a yellow and black bandana....  
  
The short-black-haired boy had a very confused look on his face as he glanced about the room.  
  
Still confused, he apporached a girl with red eyes and blue pigtails with a rabbit-cat thing on her head.   
  
"Excuse me little girl, is this the Tendo dojo?"  
  
"Sorry," replied Sasami. "This is Tigress of the Moon's basement."  
  
Ranma's ears twitched. 'Tendo dojo'? you've got to be kidding!   
  
Infuriated, Ranma ran over to a very lost looking Ryoga (as always...no surprise there) who was now asking a floating yellow teddy bear just how to get to the Tendo dojo from here. Kero, of course, looked at him as if her eas nuts and flew away.  
  
Infuriated by his absentmindedness (I guess you could call it that...), Ryoga started screaming. "Hey! Where the HELL AM I!"  
  
"Ryoga?! How the hell did you get here!?" Ranma yelled, pushing his was through the crowded room. "Was he even invited?!" he mumbled to himself. "You're in Tigress' basement!"  
  
Ryoga, now a bright red, glared at Ranma. "What?! All I was trying to do was find the Tendo dojo. I must've gotten lost."  
  
Ranma mumbled to himself. "No surprise there..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"How did you get lost and end up here!? You're in an ALTERNATE DIMENSION!!"  
  
"How the HECK am I supposed to know??!!"  
  
"He just has a nack for getting lost," said Nabiki, casually sipping a cup of "tea."  
  
Genma nodded his head in agreement, considering in his panda form he very-well couldn't say it.  
  
"Well, I might as well get something to eat while I'm here," Ryoga said as he started walking towards the buffet,...or what was left of it, anyways.  
  
Unfortuanetly for him, he did make it very far.  
  
"Food!" Goten yelled as he ran towards the table, running OVER Ryoga in the process. If that wasn't bad enough two other Saiyans of much heavier weight followed him.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten had arrived.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 4!! If I get some reviews, then the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Nya!! =^^.^^= 


	5. Chapter 5: And Now! It's Time For Spin t...

Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Disclaimer & A/N: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Sailor Moon, Dragon Knights, Escaflowne, Card Captors, DBZ, Outlaw Star, Gundam Wing, or any of the other anime series mentioned or to be mentioned in this fic. I only own the world inside my head, this story line, and of course, the NYA-NYAs!!!  
  
Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Chapter 5: And Now! It's Time For!...Spin the Bottle!!  
  
A very tired and annoyed looking Rath decides to approach one more may-be-demon before he decides to let it go for a while and take a break. Eat or something...  
  
The one he has his eyes set on this time is a young man with long red hair. The demi-demon he had approached a few hours before. Inuyasha, was it? Well, anyways, they had nearly broken each other's swords in half in an attempt to kill each other. Sadly, it didn't work, and they decided that, for now, it would be a draw.  
  
This guy, as well as the last, seemed somewhat both human and yokai, but he couldn't put his finger on why or how. He looked completely human, acted human, and, for the most part, felt human. So what was it.   
  
Well, no harm in asking. Rath casually approached the red-haired man. "Are you a demon."  
  
Kurama stopped mid-sentence in his conversation with Hie and looked at Rath. Smiling, he replied, "Sometimes."  
  
Rath quickly drew his sword and kept the point a couple of a fractions of an inch from Kurama's neck. "Heh. FINALLY! A yokai!"  
  
Kurama, still smiling, turned in the opposite direction and started to walk away. "Well, I could be considered human right now."  
  
Puzzled, Rath subconsciously put down his sword. "Wha?? Huh??"  
  
"I was reincarnated human, but I truly am a Kistune yokai." He then turned his head towars Rath, still standing away from him. "So, what is your judgement?"  
  
Rath had swirls for eyes for a few seconds, before he fell over. "I don't think I can take much more of this."  
  
Fire sat behind Rath's head. 'I think my master's dead,' his little sign read.  
  
Thatz, holding a leg of mutton, loomed over Rath. "Not quite, but he's almost there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ATTENTION!!" came the magnified voice of Tigress, who was standing on a table clutching an almost-unconscious Jake/Shawn Ashmore as she screamed into a megaphone.  
  
"Attention everyone!! We are now playing a NEW game that EVERYONE MUST participate in unless told otherwise. You must also agreed to all the conditions of the game. I'm sure you've all heard of 'Spin the Bottle.'"  
  
Even the red glowing eyes from the rafters focused their eyes on Tigress of the Moon.  
  
Usagi reluctantly put down her plate of macaroni and cheese and head towards the center of the room. Gene and Ryoko had the same feelings towards their sake as they sat their cups down and tried to do what Usagi did, only walking was a little bit too much of a challange for them.  
  
Chi scampered across the room dragging a scared looking Hideki, while Yue and Tori just looked annoyed by the whole thing. Yuu and Miki both were walking side-by-side as they approached the large circle that the rest of the people were already forming under Tigress' instructions.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and the Knight Sabers were the last two groups to be seated, followed shortly by a scared, yet curious Inuyasha (What was this 'Spin the Bottle'?, anyways?) and a very eager Miroku. Allen Schezar and Dilandau arrived last, both keeping their distance, and Folken sighed as the two sat on opposite sides of the room. Dilandau wedged between Yue and Harry McDougal, while Allen chose to sit with Priss and Chi.  
  
"K. Now that everyone's seated," Tigress of the Moon said before she put both the megaphone and Jake down on the table. "I don't need that anymore. Okay," she said, as she looked out at the audience. "Washu?"  
  
"Right," Washu said, looking as Tigress and nodding her head. With that, she reached into a new portal and pulled out what looked like a bottle, but with a bunch of glowing, flashing lights, and one large button right in the middle. Everyone who knew what the game was about sweatdropped as she place the contraption in the center of the large circle of people.  
  
"Now that that's done, these are the rules. Aside from the basics, you know, spin the bottle and whoever the top of the bottle points to is the one you have to kiss, we added a few tenny-tiny other rules. Like, for example, if you're in a boy form, and the bottle lands on a boy, if you have a girl form, you must transform into it and kiss the boy on the lips."   
  
Both Dilandau and Ranma had looks of severe disgust on their faces as Tigress proceeded on with the rest of the rules.  
  
"Genders don't matter. If your bottle lands on someone who's male, and you are too, you still have to kiss him! Whether it's on the lips or the cheek, it all depends on how much we like you." *wink*  
  
"So now, let the game begin!!"  
  
*psst* Washu made a small noise to get Tigress' attention. "One moment," she said, as she swung her legs to the other side of the tabel and jumped down to talk to Washu, who was sitting on the floor beside it.  
  
"Did you rig it like I told you to?" Tigress asked with impatient curiousity.  
  
Washu nodded her head. "Ranma WILL end up kissing Kuno at some time during the game," she whispered with a snicker.  
  
"And the others?" Tigress could tell that Washu was having as much trouble holding in her laughter as she was.  
  
"The same." Tigress and Washu both gave each other high fives and then got up and sat on the table, legs dangling off the side.  
  
"Anyone who wants to volunteer to go first?" Tigress asked with a sly grin.  
  
Miroku's hand was the first, and only hand to go up.   
  
"Okay Miroku, go ahead."  
  
He smiled and approached the bottle, bending down to press the bright red button when he reached it.  
  
The bottle began to spin, and everyone watching couldn't help but wonder, some in fear and some in curiosity, on who the bottle would land on.  
  
*spin, spin, spin..spin...spin.....spin......spin..........spin............*  
  
**********  
  
A/N: And to drive you all insane, I'll stop here!! (He he he....) If you want to know what happens next, REVIEW!! Itty pees? With nacho cheese? And honey bees? And chocolate covered fleas? And golden keys? And brocilli trees? I'm on my knees! I'm Japanese (I wish...)! Pretty please?!!! Well, anyways (aside from that little bit of insanity), Thanks, Bye!! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Dreaded Game Part 2 of Sp...

Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Disclaimer & A/N: I don'y own anything except the world inside my head, this twisted plotline, and, of course, the Nya-Nyas!! This chapter is for Rika Minaka, who actually seems to have a genuine interest in this fic. Thanks for reviewing! And thanks to my two other reviwers as well. Enjoy!  
  
Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Chapter 6: The Dreaded Game (Part 2 of Spin the Bottle)  
  
Miroku grinned as he stared across the circle at a very worried looking Sango. Kagome was trying to whisper support to her, but it just wasn't sinking in. Inuyasha just looked disturbed by the whole game in general.  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up as the neck of the bottle pointed at Sango. She blushed bright red as Miroku stood up, still grinning, and strode across the circle.  
  
Kagome whispered to her how much she sympathized with her until Miroku had reached them   
  
To Sango's surprise, Miroku was blushing as well, and turned an even brighter shade as he knelt down and edged closer to her. Sango closed her eyes and sat there, waiting. Hesitatingly, Miroku leaned forward ang gently pressed his lips against hers. Regaining some confidence, he slipped his arm around her back and started slowly slipping it down her spine.  
  
Sango's eye's snapped open as she realized what he was doing, and nearly slapped him across the face. Instead, she nearly knocked the wind out of him as she used all the strength in her arms to push him away, hurtling him to the other side of the circle, knocking over a spaced out Aya.   
  
After declaring him a pervert, since he had landed directly on top of her, she slapped him hard acroos the face, which sent him sprawling into the center of the circle. He quicky recovered himself, and then hurried over to his place in the circle.  
  
Sango, not in the mood for anymore kissing, gave up her right to spin the bottle. Since no one volunteered, Tigress of the Moon "volunteered" someone.  
  
"Come on Ran-chan! Your turn!" Tigress of the Moon siad gleefully, as she dragged Ranma towards the bottle, skipping as she went.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand, was trying to rip his scalp off. He was totally against this in every way. He wouldn't attack Tigress, for fear of what she would end up having him do, so he gave up and simply let her drag him to the center of the circle and then plop him next to the bottle.   
  
"Press the button!" She said with a smile.  
  
Ranma glared at her, then sighed and pressed the button. Tigress quickly ran back to her table seat, snickering all the way there. Washu was already covering her mouth trying to prevent from being too loud.   
  
Ranma fidgeted as he waited for the bottle to stop spinning. Hoping against all hope that it wouldn't be a guy. ESPECIALLY not Kuno! Anyone but Kuno, he thought desperately. I'll even take his sister over him. But to Ranma's dispare, the bottle pointed to none-other than Kuno.  
  
Ranma shuddered at the thought of having to kiss that buffoon, and was about to object when he felt the ice cold water pour down his head, soaking him through.  
  
"You didn't have to put icecubes in it!" she yelled as she tryed to warm her gooseflesh.  
  
"My pig-tail girl!" Kuno shouted from across the circle.  
  
Ranma sighed yet again, I can't believe this idiot still doesn't know who I am. Well, now I have no choice.  
  
Head hanging, she trudged across the circle and was about to barely brush her lips against Kuno's, when he grabbed her and nearly smothered her to death with his kiss.  
  
Once she finally managed to wriggle out of his grasp, she ran away screaming, nearly throwing up as she made her way to the bathrooms. Kuno smiled smuggly to himself as he sat back down, thinking that she ranaway because she was so happy, not because she was about to be sick.  
  
Kuno also gave up his rights to the bottle, and Tigress was about to select another one to be the victim of her game when someone "voluntered" Dilandau. She didn't catch who, but someone had thrown the poor guy into the center of the circle. Some place he clearly did NOT want to be. But it was too late.  
  
Tigress looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Dilandau-chan! You weren't the one I had in mind," she said as she shot a quick glance, along with a wink, at Harry McDougal. "But I'm glad you volunteered."  
  
Dilandau looked at her wearily, and shifted his weight from foot to foot, now that he was standing again. He glanced down at the bottle, and then up at Tigress, a look of disgust on his face. She just smiled and nodded.  
  
He would've rather fought her to the death, but since he had neither his Guymelef, nor a trustworthy blade, and because he didn't enjoy hand-to-hand combat, he dropped down onto one knee, pressed the button, and then stood up again, in one fluid movement. And waited for the no-doubt, terrifying results.  
  
Everyone gasped at whom the bottle landed on, including Dilandau, but he also had a look of confusion on his face. The bottle had landed on the hostess of the party, Tigress of the Moon, who had never opened her eyes from the smile she had given him before, and was still giving him now. Suddenly sensing over a hundred eyes on her, she opened them and looked around, clearly confused, until she spotted the bottle in the middle of the floor. Then she blushed bright red.  
  
"Umm....," she said sofly, as her glance shifted from Dilandau to the bottle, and then back again. A sweatdrop formed on the back of her head as she leaned over to whisper into Washu's ear. "Did you do this?!" An enraged whisper.  
  
All Washu did was grin, and all Tigress could do was blush even more as she looked infront of her to see an apprehensive Dilandau.  
  
She sighed. "Okay," she said aloud and closed her eyes. Dilandau wasn't sure if it was a sign for him to go ahead, or if she was just preparing herself.   
  
Hesitatingly, he leaned forward, closing his eyes, and then touched his lips to hers. Tigress' face flushed an even deeper shade, to crimson, but she visibly relaxed a bit after the first couple of seconds.  
  
After the kiss was done,she decided to dismiss the game for a while and call everyone back at a later time. After her embarassment faded, she had a talk with Washu about her invention and how they were going to UNrig it for good.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Want more? Than review!!! PLEASE?! 


	7. Chapter 7: Did Anyone Say Kareoke?

Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Disclaimer & A/N: If you didn't want to read something totally random and insane, then why are you here? ;) I don't own any of these series. If you think I do, and you try to sue me, I will stick my tounge out at you. :p Enjoy!  
  
Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Chapter 7: Did Anyone Say Kareoke?  
  
After arguing with Washu over her so called "ingenious" invention, Tigress decided to solve the whole problem by throwing the bottle against the wall and shattering it into a million pieces. She then commanded Tasuki to set the broken shards on fire. No more spin the bottle for Washu.  
  
After watching the burning bottle for about five minutes, making sure the last bit of it was nothing but feathery dust, she turned around, grinning.  
  
"Now that that's over with, who's up for some kareoke? Nothing can go wrong with that...right?"  
  
She realized how wrong a statement that was when Kuno jumped onto the stage and grabbed the mike.  
  
"This song goes out to the pig-tailed girl and my beloved Akane."  
  
Priss, seeing the horrified looks on people's faces, including the hostess, took it upon herself to remove Kuno from the stage. She glanced at Tigress, and she nodded. She would let the "no hard suits" rule slip for this special occasion. I mean, who wants to hear Kuno sing? KUNO??? No...  
  
Priss rightfully kicked him as hard as she could in the face, sending him head first into the pins of the bowling ally on the other side of the room.  
  
She smiled as she grabbed hold of the mike and cueed her band that had instantly set up behind her.  
  
"Hey....gokigen ikaga? ROMIO-sama...."  
  
Unfortunately, Priss' singing didn't last long, as she was pushed off the stage as soon as she was done by a goup of extremely drunk young men.  
  
"Okaay!" Thatz slurred. "Our turn!"  
  
Tasuki, Thatz, Gene, Duo, and Sano stumbled onto the stage.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have bought all that sake...AND let all the drinks at the bar be on the house," Tigress of the Moon sighed as she prepared to cover her ears.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Sano began. And then the music came on...  
  
"Y...M...CA!!" They all shouted on the top of their lungs, completely out of tune and out of sync with the music, almost falling over while trying to make the mand motions.  
  
Rei then decided to join them, and Kira couldn't help but stare as her boyfriend also made a fool of himself.  
  
Miki, who had been talking to Usagi and Miaka, nearly feel over when she turned arouns and witnessed the group of guys making total fools of themselves.  
  
Yuu and Tamahome were too busy taking pictures, trying to keep from falling over with laughter as they pressed the shudder buttons on their cameras. Black mail. Miaka sighed. Tasuki would not be very happy tomorrow morning, while Tamahome...well, he would either be fried or laughing his butt off...It all depened on how bad Tasuki's hangover would be...  
  
Luckily, their escapade didn't last long. Most of them passed out before the song was over. Tigress sent Mitsukake over to make sure none of them would die from alcohol over dose and he deducted that they wouldn't, but all would have horrible hangovers tomorrow.  
  
Tigress couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as they were lifted onto cots and carried into a backroom that was meant just for the passed out drunks. Ryoko had found her way there even earlier in the evening than the guys, no surprise.   
  
Spike was still at the bar, but looked like he was about to pass out at anytime.  
  
Jet was around...somewhere..probably playing pool, and Fey had taken to the casino.  
  
No one had seen Ed since the beginning of the party, and Ein was busy getting hand outs as well as eating the scraps that fell onto the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, up in the rafters...  
  
=^o.o^= Nya?  
o^.^o Nya!  
=^^.^^= Nya!!  
o^.^o Nya nya nya nya!  
=^^.^^= Nya!  
o^.^o Nya!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fey suddenly had the urge to look into the rafters as the hair stood up on the back of the neck. I could've sworn something was watching me.  
  
She heard some scratching and pattering of feet coming from above her, as well as some brief giggling. Then the feeling subsided, and she shrugged her shoulders. Must be the alcohol...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NYA!!! o^.^o  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter!! Want more? Then please review!!! Please??   
Next Chapter!!!: Chapter 8: Truth or Dare (or Death....) 


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare or Death

Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Disclaimer & A/N: You know the drill.  
  
Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Chapter 8: Truth or Dare (or Death....)  
  
Meanwhile, Tigress of the Moon had no idea that she had forgotten someone...  
  
Jake/Shawn Ashmore wandered around the circumfrence of the party room, deperately trying to get out WHILE avoiding Tigress. It just wasn't working. "Where am I anyway?....*sigh*"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere else entirely...  
  
"The hills are alive....with the sound of music..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere no one knows where...  
  
"I think...I'm lost.." Ryoga said to himself as he glanced every which way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the party...  
  
Tigress was once again standing on top of her table, except now she was yelling into a microphone like an announcer.  
  
"Guess what?!"  
  
Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at her in horror.  
  
"Time for Truth or Dare!!...Or Death if you guys don't agree to play!!"  
  
Everyone sighed as they approached the area in front of the table, most fidgeting,...definately NOT from anticipation.  
  
Someone from the back of the crowd called out with a very good idea. Everyone thought it was a very good idea too, everyone except Tigress.  
  
"No, No. NO WAY!! It doesn't work that way, guys!!" as she was pinned down to the table.  
  
"Oh, yes it does!" As the owner of the idea approached Tigress. Yuuhi glared down at her, a smile on his face. "You've been torturing us way too much!"  
  
A now conscious Tasuki was grinning in agreement.  
  
"You have to do whatever we tell you or ask of you," said a smiling Inuyasha.  
  
"This isn't fair!! Why?! I didn't do anything to you!!" *looks away from captors*  
  
"You mean you didn't tell the fanfic readers?!"  
  
"Tell them what...what ever do you mean?"  
  
"That's it!"   
  
"Right, now...Truth or Dare?..."  
  
Tigress kept her mouth firmly shut. Thatz started jabbing her in the ribs with the butt of his sword.  
  
"Oof...Ow, OW! Okay! Dare!"  
  
"I Dare you to stand against that wall over there *points* and let Catherine throw her knives at you," suggested Duo.  
  
"WHAT??!! What kind of dare is that??"  
  
"Well...She's kind-of drunk..." said Tasuki.  
  
"How the heck did you manage that?"  
  
"We spiked the punch," said Tamahome.  
  
"You spiked the punch?!! That was the ONLY non-alcoholic beverage here!!"  
  
"Oops...Well, it's too late for that now," Tamahome said with a grin  
  
"Do you know how many people who shouldn't be allowed to have alcohol have drunk that?!!"  
  
"Don't worry, everyone will be fine," said Yuuhi.   
  
"It's not the people I'm REALLY worried about...It's the Nya-Nyas," she muttered, goosebumps evident on her skin.  
  
"The....What?" Yuuhi, Tamahome, Tasuki, Thatz and Inuyasha  
  
"The Nya-Nyas, you idiot! I warned you about them in the invitation, remember?!" she yelled, trying to sit up, straining against her bonds, glaring at them.  
  
Everyone looked around in confusion. Trying to find the source of Tigress' worry...  
  
When they started hearing a very loud, constant purr...Everyone looked up to see about a hundred pairs of red eyes glaring down at them from the shadows of the rafters.  
  
"Uh...oh..."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Told you to beware of the NYA-NYAs!!! REVIEW or face the wraith of the NYA-NYAs!!! MwaHAHAHAHAHAH!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Beware of the NyaNyas!

Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Disclaimer & A/N: If you seriously think I own any of these series, just stop reading this fanfic right now and go contemplate the pointlessness of your life. KIDDING!! I don't own any of these series. Never claimed that I did. If you sue me, all you'll get is a bunch of broken necklaces and some random volumes of manga. (Oh, and by the way // now indicates thoughts or telepathy...don't ask...)  
  
Big Party+Too Much Anime=House Implosion  
  
Chapter 9: Beware of the Nya-Nyas!  
  
"NYA!!" A hundred kistune-neko voices chimed together. And with that, the three tailed yokais departed from their hide-out (aka: the rafters in the ceiling) and dropped onto the unsuspecting guests below.  
  
Tigress's restrainers took a step back in shock, giving Tigress a chance to break from her bonds and run away screaming.  
  
"We're all going to die!! Run away! Run away!"  
  
"What? But there nothing but cats? They even look cute!" said Rath as he approached one, went to scratch its head,... and it bit him on the finger. "OW!"  
  
He yanked his finger away, leaving the kitsune-neko to lick his blood of its teeth and scamper away, purring, while Rath heard in the back of his head, /Never under-estimated the power of the Nya./  
  
All Rath could do was gaze at the pink furred thing in utter confusion. "Wha?"  
  
It then turned around and winked at him. He just stared at it in shock.  
  
/Tigress! Come on! You know that we're not that bad!/ said (well, you could say said) one of the Nya-Nyas.  
  
/Yeah! Stop screaming! We just wanna have some fun, ya know?/ said another.  
  
Tigress stopped and looked behind her, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head. "I know not to under-estimate you guys. Just..." She got on her knees. "Promise me you won't go into your human forms!"  
  
/Aww! That takes away nearly half the fun!/ one said.  
  
*sniffle* /Yeah!/  
  
"But you can stay and enjoy the party if you want." They all looked at her with malicious grins. "But no punch for you!" She sensed a frown come from them. "Sorry! But I don't need you guys drunk."  
  
/Fair enough./  
  
"NYA!!"  
  
"NYA"  
  
Ed jumped down from the ceiling. "Nya!!"  
  
"So that's where she went!" Fey thought outloud to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere...out there....  
  
"Dammit! I think I'm lost!" Ryoga yelled from near the top of a snow-capped mountain.  
  
As the word "lost" echoed off the other mountains around him, he heard a slight rumbling sound.  
  
Can anyone say...."AVALANCHE!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the party...  
  
"We're all screwed," said Tigress to herself as she turned around to walk up the stairs. Then she quickly turned around, and screamed the following in a sing-song voice: "Can't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
With that, the Nya-Nyas began to spread themselves through out the party.  
  
"I think we are screwed," said a very random person.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: DON'T ASK!! Just, don't ask! 


End file.
